protect chapter 1
by catcat45
Summary: sebuah petualangan dari dunia yang tidak kita kenal,dunia yang di penuhi oleh sihir,dendam,dan persaingan,dan di sini Naruto serta teman-temannya harus berusaha agar Thanatos dapat kembali disegel,berhasilkah mereka?
1. Chapter 1

Protect chapter 1, naruto fanfic

Author : Catcat45

Pair : OC –SLIGH sasufem!naru- (sligh bisa berubah)

Genre: Romance ,fantasy,adventure,frendship

Rated: T (rate juga bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu,tergantung perkembangan cerita)

Length : chaptered

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : banyak typo,gak mutu,abal-abal,dan hanya kayalan semata, no yaoi,ada beberapa OC buatan author,cerita ini tidak benar,hanya untuk hiburan.

Oke daripada kelamaan,cekidot,oya jangan lupa RnR ya...

Catcat45catcat45catcat45

100 tahun yang lalu,mahluk sejenis youkai dan hibrid,tinggal di bumi,mereka menyebarkan roh jahat yang seharusnya tak ada di bumi,roh itu menebar ketakutan dan mengambil alih tubuh manusia lalu membuat kerajaan dan pasukan benar-benar telah hancur.

Chapter 1

"Huh...kenapa dari tadi selalu meleset?" Gerutu Naruto pada Kurama yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Sabar,kau harus konsentrasi,pusatkan energimu kepada boneka itu,lalu ingatlah apa yang akan kau lakukan,tanamkan dalam hatimu apa yang benar-benar kau inginkan,bayangkan di hatimu apa yang sangat ingin kau lakukan,jika kau dapat melakukan semua itu,maka malaikat akan menjawab permintaanmu,mengerti?" Saran Kurama,

...

"Kurama Namikaze (Kyuubi no Yoko)"

Nama kecil : Kurama

Elemen : Api

Klan : Namikaze

Gender : Famale

Malaikat : Barachiel, Mawar merah raksasa yang bisa mengeliarkan asap racun atau sekumpulan bunga mawar beracun

Tinggi/berat/umur : 175/58/18

Special talent : Adoptive Muscle Memory,kemampuan mengcopy semya gerakan yang dilihat, Tecnopathy,kemampuan yang dapat membuat kita berbicara dengan barang elektronik.

Kekkai genkai : Spacequake,sebuah gempa luar angkasa yang dapat menghancurkan apapun di sekitarnya.

...

Naruto melakukan apa yang Kurama sarankan,dia mengayunkan pedangnya,dan, 'prak' boneka kayu itupun jatuh ketanah sebagai potongan yang tak beraturan. "Yes...aku bisa,terimakasih Kyuu" Naruto memeluk Kurama. "Ck...jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu" Protes Kurama. "Naru-chan,Ku-chan...ayo kita makan dulu" Teriak Sakura dari jendela dapur. "Hai" Teriak Naruto semangat.

...

"Naruto Namikaze"

Nama kecil :Naruto

Elemen : Angin

Klan : Uzumaki (naruto menggunakan marga ayahnya)

Gender : Famale

Malaikat : Metatron,sebuah pedang setinggi manusia,pedang ini tumbuh seperti tuannya

Tinggi/berat/umur : 170/54/16

Special talent : Enchancrd Dreaming,dapat memanipulasi mimpi

Pelindung : Kyuubi,rubah api berekor sembilan

...

"Ini tomat untuk Sasuke-kun,pangsit untuk Gaara-kun,steak untuk Itachi-kun,dan sub apel untuk Kurama-chan,silahkan di makan" Kata Sakura sambil menaruh semua makanan di meja masing-masing. "Sakura,mana oyakodonku,aku sudah menunggu cukup lama" Ujar gadis bernama Yui. "Ya aku juga sudah menunggu ramenku" Rengek Naruto. "Sabar,iya-iya aku antar,sebentar" Sakura segera mengambil ramen dan oyakodon lalu menyajikannya. "Hehe,arigatou Sakura-chan"

...

"Yukio Muiichi (Seirei no kami)"

Nama kecil : Yui

Elemen : Es

Klan : Muiichi

Gender : Famale

Malaikat : Samael,sebuah sabit raksasa yang terbuat dari es

Tinggi/berat/umur : 170/53/16

Special talent : Clair Voyace,dapat melacak orang lewat foto/barang orang tersebut, dan Psychometrry,dapat mengetahui informasi melalui sentuhan.

Kekkai genkai : Farent,yang terdiri dari dua belas bintang utama

...

"Ne,arigatou Sakura-chan" Ucap Naruto riang. "Tapi mana minumannya?kita makan tanpa minum?" Semua terdiam mencerna perkataan Gaara. "Oya,aku pesan jus jeruk". "Aku vanila shake". "Coklat panas". "Jus tomat". "Aku mocacino saja,yang panas". "Biasa...jus apel". Sakura menghela nafas. "Dasar" Lalu dia segera kembali ke dapur membuat makannannya dan pesanan minuman.

...

"Sakura Haruno"

Nama kecil : Sakura

Elemen : Tanah

Klan : Haruno

Gender : Famale

Malaikat : Sachiel,Sebuah palu raksasa yang seperti palu hakim,palu ini sangat berat

Tinggi/berat/umur : 168/53/18

Special talent : Precognition,dapat melihat masa depan

Pelindung : Tyos,seekor siput yang tak memiliki cangkang

...

"Oya,sebentar lagi musim panas,kita akan liburan ke pantai Nanako" Itachi memulai pembicaraan di meja makan setelah semua berkumpul.

...

"Itachi Uchiha"

Nama kecil : Itachi

Elemen : Api merah

Klan : Uchiha

Gender : Male

Malaikat : Seraphiel,sepasang pedang dan tameng yang ridak bisa dipatahkan dan di tembus

Tinggi/berat/umur : 175/57/18

Special talent : Telepathy,membaca dan mengendalikan pikiran orang lain

Pelindung : Phoenix,seekor burung yang seluruh tubuhnya dilapisi api merah membara

...

"Ha?". "Yatta...pantai,aku rindu pantai" Teriak Sakura. "A-ano,bi-bisa kita tidak kepantai itu?" Pertanyaan dari Yui membuat semua mata tertuju ke arahnya, 'aneh...padahal dulu dia suka kepantai' Batin Kurama. "Tapi kenapa?sudah lamakan kita tidak kepantai,aku juga butuh istirahat,Youkai-youkai itu menguras waktuku untuk beristirahat" Gerutu Naruto. "Oke,siapa yang memilih pantai?" Itachi bertanya,Naruto,Kurama dan Sakura mengangkat tangan. "Sasuke?Gaara?kalian?" Itachi menoleh pada adiknya dan Garra. "Terserah" Jawab mereka cuek. "Oke,empat lawan satu,kami menang,jadi saat liburan di mulai,kita akan ke pantai Nanako" Oke,kalau sudah begini Itachi terlihat egois,tapi itulah demokrasi.

Sepasang musim panas kemudian...

"Kalian siap?" Kata Itachi yang sudah mengenakan baju pantai dan pelampung. "Sudah,ayo masuk ke mobil,kita berangkat" Sakura dan Naruto sangat bersemangat,mereka memasuki mobil sport biru Sasuke,di mobil Yui tampak diam,tak sesemangat biasanya. "Kau kenapa?,tak seperti biasanya?"

...

"Gaara Sabaku"

Nama kecil : Gaara

Elemen : Pasir

Klan : Sabaku

Gender : Male

Malaikat : Michael,sebuah gentong pasir yang pasirnya mempunyai pikiran tersendiri

Tinggi/berat/umur : 174/56/16

Special talent : Astral Projection,kemampuan untuk melepas seluruh roh,sehingga roh bisa berpindah tempat

Pelindung : Sichiibi,seekor rakun yang dapat mengendalikan pasir

...

Tanya Gaara,Yui hanya menggeleng. "Tak pa" Lalu ia memasang ear phone nya ke telinga dan selama perjalanan,dia tak berbicara lagi. 'Dia sudah berubah,apa yang sang dewi lakukan padanya?' Kurama menghela nafas berat.

"Haah,lega,kita suadah sampai,Sasuke ayo kita bermain air" Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke dan menariknya. "Ah,kau sajalan dobe" Sasuke menolak.

...

"Sasuke Uchiha"

Nama kecil : Sasuke

Elemen : Api putih

Klan : Uchiha

Gender : Male

Malaikat : Uriel, pedang setinggi pinggang,jika dikeluarkan akan termakan api dan menjadi besar

Tinggi/berat/umur : 174/56/16

Special talent : Space Time Continum,dapat mengendalikan ruang dan waktu

Pelindung : Phoenix,mahluk mitologo ini biasanya berapi merah,tapi sasuke memilikinya dengan api putih

...

"Ah,tidak mau,kau sudah terlalu membosankan Sasuke,kau lihatkan semua menikmati pantai ini jadi ayo main,oh ayolah teme,liburan musim panas kapan lagi yang akan kita habiskan untuk pergi kepantai" Rengek Naruto. "Hah,Pr musim panas dari Iruka sensei dan Kakashi sensei saja belum kau kerjakan" Bantah Sasuke. "Ah bodo,pokoknya kita harus bersenang-senang aku ingin keluar dari kesibukan sekolah". Dan detik kemudian Sasuke sudah basah kuyub.

Sementara semua bersenang-senang dengan air,Yui hanya duduk di bawah pohon beringin dan memotret.

"Yui...lihat,tolong potret ini dan aku..." Teriak Sakura. "Wah...indah,oke,kau berposelah yang bagus" Lalu Yui mengeker lewat lensa dan, 'cklik' , fotopun terambil. "Lihat,bagus tidak?" Tanya Sakura penasaran,Yui memberikan hasil bidikannya ke Sakura. "Wah...keren,kau hebat" Sakura mengomentari setiap foto yang Yui potret,tapi-tiba,

"Gaara,awas,mereka mulai menyerang" Kata Sakura dengan santainya membentuk pasirnya(dengan pikiran) menjadi payung yang memayungi seluruh tubuhnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian,pantai diserbu oleh puluhan panah dengan api hitam. Naruto dan Sasuke kaget saat mendapati panah yang menancap tepat di depan kakinya. "Apa ini?" Gumam Sasuke. "Teme,itu panah apa?unik sekali" Tanya saja Naruto memegang panah itu,sebelum Yui menahannya.

"Tunggu,jangan memegangnya,kau akan terbakar" Peringat Yui. "He?terbakar,bagaimana bisa?dan hei,bagaimana kau tau?" Naruto masih penasaran dengan enda itu,tapi dia harus menahan rasa penasarannya. "Akan kujelaskan,tapi kita harus berpindah dari sini" Jelas Yui.

"Hoi,jangan berbicara terus,bantu kami melawan mereka" Teriak Itachi,dan merekapun langsung tersadar kalau mereka telah terkepung oleh berpuluh-puluh youkai. "Sial,aku lengah,oke,kita bagi,aku dan Kurama akan melawan sebelah sini(menunjuk ke depan),Naruto dan Sakura,kalian urus sebelah sini(menunjuk sebelah kanan),dan Sasuke,Gaara Kalian urus sebelah sana(menunjuk ke sebelah kiri)" Itachi mengakhiri penjelasannya. "Hei,aku juga mau bertarung" Protes Yui. "Tapi mereka berbahaya,apalagi kau adalah manusia,tidak seperti kami,kau akan mudah terbunuh" Naruto menambahkan penjelasan. "Cih,aku tidak selemah itu" Yui berdiri,berbalik,lalu berjalan ke bagian belakang,saat tengah jalan,ada satu youkai mendekatinya,dia langsung mengarahkan tangannya ke arah dada sang youkai lalu mencabut keluar jantung sang youkai,seketika youkai itu langsung berubah menjadi abu. Yui melihat youkai itu membawa sebuah pedang besar yang terlihat seperti kapak,lantas dia mengambilnya dan maju lebih jauh melawan para youkai itu. "Apa yang kita lihat?ayo kita bantu dia" Teriak Naruto yang sudah paranoid. Lantas mereka bergerak menghabisi youkai yang tak habis-habis itu.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Sasuke menebaskan pedangnya ke para youkai itu,tapi tak ada yang berubah,mereka akan bangkit setelah dilumpuhkan. "Semuanya berkumpul di tengah,Sakura buat sebuah kubah untuk mengurung kita" Teriak Yui tiba-tiba,tak punya pilihan lain,mereka melakukan apa yang Yui suruh. "Kenapa?" Tanya Gaara,tode poin. "Begini,kita akan menyerang mereka dua kali,saat mereka beregenerasi,kita serang mereka" Yui menyuarakan rencananya. Semua merenung. "Setuju" Jawab mereka semua serempak. "Tunggu,Gaara apa diluar sudah gelap?" Tanya Yui pada Gaara. Gaara menutup sebelah matanya,dan sebuah mata yang terbuat dari pasir muncul di luar kubah Sakura. "Ya,sudah malam,dan yaoukai itu...mereka menghilang" Ucap Gaara. "He?gelap,tak terasa" Naruto berdecakkagum. "Kita bertarung dari siang dobe,kita sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu" Cetus Sasuke,Naruto hanya ber-oh ria. "Gawat,mereka bukan menghilang,tapi mereka semua pergi,mereka pergi" Racau Yui. "Apa maksudmu mereka pergi?" Tanya Sakura. "Dan apa yang gawat?" Tambah Itachi. "Begini,pantai ini berbahaya jika malam,akan ada berbagai hewan dari antahberantah yang muncul di sini,yang paling sering adalah wolfwhite,serigala putih yang sangat haus darah,mereka menyerang siapapu,entah angel seperti kalian,hunter,ataupun wizard,dan youkai itu menjebak kita agar kita mati termakan wolfwhite" Jelas Yui panjang lebar. "Jadi bagaimana kita bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup?" Pertanyaan dari Naruto membuat mereka semua berpikir keras. "Aku tau suatu tempat yang aman,tatapi aku mau bertanya,apakah disini ada yang takbisa berenang?" Semua saling berpandangan dan enggeleng secara bersamaan. Yui menyeringai, " punya rencana"

'gruk' Kubah milik Sakura runtuh dan mereka segera berlari. "Kita laksanakan seperti rencana,setelah kalian melihat pancaran air,kalian segera menuju kesana,sebelum itu kalian harus berjuang mencegah serigala-serigala itu" Komando Yui. Semua mengangguk . dan mereka segera berpisah.

"Gaara apa kau sudah melihat tanda dari Yui?" Teriak Itachi pada Gaara yang sudah mengembangkan sayapnya dan terbang ke langit. "Tunggu..." Ucapan Gaara menggantung. "Sudah,aku melihat pancaran air,ke arah jam sembilan,ayo" Dengan komando dari Gaara,mereka segera mengembangkan sayap dan terbang mengikuti pancaran air itu.

Tak berapa jauh dari situ Yui sedang menunggu dengan lima ekor kerang bercangkang emas. "Semoga mereka baik-baik saja" Gumamnya entah pada siapa. Ia terus melongok ke atas sampai ia melihat teman-temannya sudah melayang turun tak berapa jauh darinya.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto. "Pertama kalian makan dulu ini,habiskan,tapi lidahnya saja" Mereka memandang kerang emas itu dengan tatapan jijik. "Menjijikkan" Komentar Gaara dan Sasuke bersamaan (hampir). "Oh,ayolah sudah hampir tengah malam,kalian telan saja" Perintah Yui. "Oh baiklah" Sasuke mulai memasukkan isi kerang itu ke mulutnya dan menelannya. "Hei,tidak buruk,rasanya lumayan". "Oke,karena semua sudah memakannya,ayo lompat". "Apa?lompat?kau ingin aku mati?" Naruto berteriak heboh. "Kaliankan sudah memkan kerang itu,kalian tidak akan mati,ah terserah kalian sekarang hanya punya dua pilihan,melompat atau mati di terkam wolfwhite" Lalu Yui bersalto melompat. "Huh,baiklah aku mengikutimu"Diikuti Naruto,Gaara,Sakura Sasuke dan yang terakhir Itachi.

TO BE CONTINUE...

AUTHOR NOTE.

Ha...ha...ha,pendek ya,masih buntu ide nih,ceritanya gimana? Bagus gak,harus dilanjutin atau engga?kalai dilanjutin aku busat judul baru yang isinya nyambung deh,gimana?gimana?gimana? bagus gak? Aneh ya?,hehehe,sorry kalau aneh,nanti aku buat yang lebih bagus...

Oya minna agar yang selanjutnya tidak mengecewakan seperti ffn yg ini,kasih review and comment ya...


	2. Chapter 2 : Past

Protect chapter 2

Author : Catcat45

Pair OC –SLIGH : sasufem!naru- (sligh bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)

Length : chaptered

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : banyak typo, gak mutu, abal-abal, dan hanya kayalan semata, no yaoi, ada beberapa OC buatan author, bukan cerita sebenarnya, hanya untuk hiburan.

Oke udah ada pembukaan kita mulai saja...

Catcat45catcat45catcat45

Mereka sudah di jebak, keputusan mereka untuk pergi berlibur membuat mereka harus mengetahui takdir mereka lebih cepat, Thanatos sudah mulai bergerak, dan mereka harus cepat, atau mereka akan mati dan mereka harus menunggu 100 tahun untuk mengakhiri siklus kelahiran Thanatos. Apakah mereka kan berhasil?

Chapter 2 : Twin?

'Byurr...byurr...byurr...byurr...' Suara air yang dijatuhi oleh benda keras menggema di daerah itu.

"Puah,aku mati...aku mati...kaa-san aku mati" Naruto panih karena ia tenggelam. "Dobe,tak apa,hei,tenang...ayunkan perlahan dan tenang" Ujar Sasuke yang menenangkan pujaan hatinya (cie cocuit #di bakar pke amaterasu). "Jangan sentuh adikku ayam" Kurama segera memeluk Naruto. "Ah,kau mengganggu rubah" Hardik Sasuke. "Pertama,kalian makan dulu ini,jangan pikirkan rasanya,masukkan ke mulut dan telan" Kata Yui sambil menyerahkan kerang emas pada mereka. "Kau yakin?" Naruto ragu-ragu. "Ayolah Naru rasanya enak" Hibur Naruto memasukkan lidah kerang itu ke mulutnya dan menelannya. "Hei,tidak buruk" Komentarnya. "Oke sekarang kemana Yui dan harus kemana kita?" Itachi menggumam. "Hei...disini" Lalu mereka menoleh ke asal suara,dan di dekat karang mereka melihat Yui yang melambaikan tangan,mereka bergegas berenang ke arah Yui. "Yui,kemana kita?hari sudah makin gelap" Kata Sakura yang mendapatkan anggukan dari yang lain. "Selain itu mereka juga masih mengintai,akan berbahaya jika kita naik sekarang,aku yakin mereka akan mengejar kita" Gaara menambahkan sambil melihat ke atas tebing tempat mereka meloncat tadi. Di atas sana para wolfwhite itu masih menunggu mereka sambil sesekali menggonggong. "Oke,kita langsung ke rumah saja,kita akan melewati bermeter-meter di bawah permukaan laut,tapi tenang saja,kerang yang kalian makan membuat kalian dapat bernafas di air" Yui menjelaskan. "Baiklah ayo" Lalu mereka mengikuti Yui menyelam ke dalam lautan.

"Wah,aku tak menyangka lautan begitu indah jika dilihat dari dekat" Kata Naruto sembari mengagumi lautan. "Ya,kau bisa menemukan ketenangan di sini" Jelas Yui. "Itu dia,kita akan muncul di balik karang itu,di situlah rumahku" Yui memercepat kayuhan kakinya.

"Ha?rumahmu di balik tebing?" Sakura berkomentar. "Bukan di balik tebing,tapi di bawah air" Ujar Yui membuat mereka heran,dibawah air?. "Ya,kalian tak sadarkah,saat kita melewati batu melengkung yang seperti gerbang di sana tadi?(semua mengangguk) nah itu adalah pintu masuk ke kota,ya sudah ayo naik,kalian harus istirahat" Yui sudah mulai menaiki tangga rumahnya. "Tapi apa rumah seperti ini cukup untuk kita semua?" Gaara bertanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Cukup,jangan lihat buku dari covernya," Saran Yui, "Sudah ayo" Lalu mereka masuk kedalam rumah.

"Wou...luas banget,dilihat dari luar kecil,sampai sini luas ya?" Gumam Sakura dengan nada kagum yang kentara. "Ya,memang mengagumkan. Oya Yui,mana kamarku" Naruto menanyakan kamarnya,karena bingung banyak pintu yang ada di kanan dan kiri di lorong itu. "Itu,empat pintu di situ bisa kalian pakai,pilih saja apa yang kalian mau,oya sebelum masuk bayangkan kamar di dalamnya seperti yang kalian mau oke?,tidak usah banyak tanya lakukan saja apa yang aku katakan jika kau ingin betah di sini" Setelah mengatakan itu Yui meninggalkan mereka dengan kebingungan. "Um...baiklah aku di sini,aku coba ya" Naruto memilih pintu paling pojok dan menempelkan tangannya ke pintu dan membayangkan kamar yang dia mau. 'cklek' "Aku masuk..." Hening, "Wow,keren..." Teriak Naruto. "Ada apa Naru?" Sakura berteriak panik. "Aku membayang kan kamarku yang menyenangkan dan di dalamnya...". "Hm...aku juga begitu,kurasa ada yang aneh dengan tempat ini" Itachi memotong kalimat Naruto. "Dan,setauku,dia adalah anak manusia yang tak punya cakra,aku pun tak mendeteksi adanya cakra di tubuhnya,tapi...seakan-akan dia adalah mahluk yang sama dengan kita,ini aneh" Gaara ikut angkat bicara. "Ya,um...bagaimana kalau kita buktikan,saat makan malam nanti kita bicarakan ini dengan normal..." Semua tersenyum,ide dari Naruto memang gila,tapi terkadang masuk akal,ya terkadang.

Makan Malam...

"Sakura,Naruto,Sasuke,Itachi-nii,Gaara,Kurama ayo kita makan malam" Teriak Yui dari bawah. "Hai,sebentar" Sebuah suara menyahut dari atas,tak berapa lama kemudian mereka semua turun. Acara makan malam sangat menyenangkan diisi dengan cekcok tentang hal sepele ala Sasuke dan Naruto,dan geraman Sakura tentang mereka,serta diamnya Gaara,ukh itu sudah biasa.

"Um...Yui,aduh bagaimana ngomongnya" Naruto berbicara patah-patah. "Kenapa Naru katakan saja" Kata Yui. "Ya,kau tau dobe kau manis jika begitu dan panjangkanlah sedikit rambutmu,kau akan lebih manis" Ujar Sasuke yang dihadiahi jitakan dari Kurama. "Jangan menganggu adikku ayam". "Urusilah urusanmu sendiri rubah".Naruto mengacuhkan dua orang terpenting di hatinya itu dan melanjutkan pertanyaanyya. "Um...begini,aku heran...tapi sebelum aku bertanya kau tidak boleh marah ya?" Yui mengangguk. "Um...saat pertama masuk sekolah,kami tak mencium adanya suatu yang aneh dari mu,kami tak mencium dan mengetahui adanya cakra,bahkan Shikamaru pun tak melihat ada yang aneh padamu,semua normal,kami juga menganggapmu sebagai manusia biasa yang tak punya kekuatan,tapi saat melihat semua yang terjadi,aku berpikir kau bukan manusia biasa" Naruto mengakhiri menunduk. " Aku...memang bukan manusia biasa,aku bukan hunter,bukan angel dan bukan wizard,bukan Kami,bukan pula vampire". "Lalu kau ini apa?" Sasuke angkat bicara. "Aku...aku...aku seorang...". "Roh" Satu kata dari Kurama mampu membuat Yui bungkam seribu bahasa. 'sudah selesai' batinnya. Yui mengangguk lemah, "Kalian sudah tau?" Jawabnya pelan. "Kurama yang memberi tau kami,dia mengatakan kau tak memiliki cakra tapi kau memiliki manna,sama sepertinya,dan elemenmu adalah Es,tapi kau roh air,yakan?" Suara Naruto memelan di akhir kalimat. Yui menunduk makin dalam. "Ya,apa yang dikatakan Kurama pada kalian?" Yui kembali menegakkan kepalanya.

FLASHBACK ON

"Huh aku bingung,sebenarnya dia itu siapa?dan dia bilang ini rumahnya,aneh" Kata Naruto saat mereka berempat sedang berkumpul di kamar Itachi. "Ya aku juga merasakan hal yang sama,oya aku pernah melihatnya membekukan air yang bocor di dapur" Celetuk Sakura. "Ha?memang ada yang seperti itu?". "Kau mengayal Sakura". "Aku setuju" Itachi,Sasuke,dan Gaara mengomentari secara bergantian. "Tidak oh ayolah percayalah padaku" Rengek Sakura. "Ya,aku percaya,aku pernah menyaksikan dia bertarung dengan dua preman bertubuh kekar". "Kapan?" Tanya Sasuke malas. "Saat aku di palak oleh preman-preman itu,dia datang dan menolongku". "Maka itu kau membawanya ke mansion dan mengijinkannya tinggal?" Naruto menggeleng. "Lalu apa?" Tana Sasuke lagi. "Aku merasakan sesuatu perasaat aman,nyaman hangat saat berada di dekatnya,aku seakan tau apapun penderitaanya,saat melihatnya aku merasa melihat tou-san,entah mengapa,aku merasa dia sangat mirip dengan tou-san" Naruto menunduk. "Kau benar,saat melihatnya pertama kali,aku menyangka paman Minato menyamar untuk mengawasimu,tapi saat kita pulang,bukannya paman Minato dan bibi Kushina menjemputmu?" Sakura mengingat-ingat saat pertama kali dia melihat Yui sebagai anak baru. "Suatu saat kau akan engetahuinya" Gumam Kurama. "Hah aneh sebenarnya dia itu siapa?" Gumam Gaara. "Dia sebenarnya sama sepertiku,seorang roh" Tiba-tiba Kurama angkat bicara. "Apa kau bilang?" Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Apa yang maksudmu dengan 'sama'?" Itachi kembali ke topik awal. "Maksudku,dia adalah roh suci,sama sepertiku,tapi dia adalah roh air". "Tapi dia manusia?dan dia tak mempunyau tuan,setauku jika seorang roh ingin mengambil wujud seorang manusia,dia harus mempunyai tuan" Sakura berbicara menurut versinya. "Dia adalah roh sang bulan," Kuramai masih melihat suatu kebingungan pada wajah mereka. "Dia terlahir dari bulan,dia adalah roh milik Tsukuyomi no Mikoto,dia dijuluki Seirei no Kami,roh terkuat setelah Juubi milik Amaterasu O Mi Kami,tak heran dia bisa menyamar dengan sempurna" KUrama mengakhiri penjelasannya. "Oke,untuk membuktikannya,kita tanyakan saat makan malam nanti.

FLASHBACK OFF

Yui kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Jadi apa benar?" Kurama bertanya dengan nada mengimintidasi. "Ya,aku adalah seorang roh,tapi,aku bukan roh asli" Empat kata di belakang membuat mereka bingung. "Maksudnya bukan roh asli?" Kurama bertanya mewakili semua temannya. "Aku adalah manusia,dulu,enam belas tahun lalu,aku lahir,lima tahu kemudian adikku menderita sakit keras,dan tak berapa lama kemudia dia...meninggal,tou-san dan kaa-san sangat menyayanginya,sampai suatu hari,Tsukuyomi no Mikoto datang pada kami dan menawarkan nyawa pada adikku,tentu tou-san dan kaa-san sangat senang,tapi untuk melakukan hal sebesar itu tentu ada resikonya,Tsukuyomi meminta saat adikku sudah hidup nanti dia harus ikut dengannya sebagai roh,untuk melindunginya,itula perjanjiannya,tou-san dan kaa-san menyetujuinya,tapi ada yang salah,aku melihat kesedihan di dua bolamata mereka,aku melihat cinta mereka begitu besar,maka saat Tsukuyomi no Mikoto datang,aku menyerahkan diriku," Yui memebri jeda. "Apa mereka membiarkanmu berbuat semacam itu?" Tanya Kurama. "Awalnya tidak,tapi aku memaksa,demi orangtua dan adikku aku rela berkorban,Tsukuyomi mengubahku menjadi roh,dan membawaku ke tempat ini,di sini dia merawatku dan membesarkanku,dia juga mengajariku berbagai ilmu" Senyum Yui mengembang. "Tsukuomi no Mikoto jahat sekali" Komentar Naruto. "Tidak,saat itu Sasano'o tengah mengincar permata dua belas warna milik Tsukuyomi,sehingga dia butuh wadah untuk menangpun permatanya,dia dalam bahaya jika permata itu jatuh ke tangan Sasano'o" Yui menyanggah komentar Naruto,semua diam. "Lagi pula,aku juga ingin memastikan sesuatu" Tambah Yui. "Memastikan?memastikan apa?" Tanya Sakura. "Sesuatu,saat Tsukuyomi no Mikoto mengubahku menjadi roh,dia menghapus memori tentang masa kecilku,tapi dia menyisakan satu gambaran,gambaran tentang kaa-san dan tou-san,dan aku ingin memastikan apa benar mereka adalah orang tuaku" Jawab Yui,semua hening. "Um...Yui,kapan kita bisa pulang?,aku tiba-tiba merindukan rumah" Naruto berucap pelan. "Aku dan Sasu-chan juga,iakan Sasu?" Tanya Itachi sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Ya,tapi jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu". Sakura dan Gaara bertatapan. "Ya,kami jua merindukan orang tua kami". "Jadi Yui kapan kita bisa pulang?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Yui tersenyum sekilas. "Sekarang kalian sudah bisa pulang" Katanya. "Benarkah?" Sakura berteriak antusias. "Ya,tutup mata kalian,dan bayangkan seindah apa rumah kalian" Semua mengikuti,tapi buru-buru Naruto membuka mata dan menggandeng Yui,lalu menutup matanya lagi.

"Kau gila Naru,aku seharusnya tak berada di sini" Keseian kalinya Yui mengatakan itu sejak mereka sampai di gerbang depan keluarga Namikaze. "Ayolah,tak apa,sekali-kali kau harus merasakan kehangatan keluarga,benarkan Kyuu" Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Kurama sudah masuk ke kalung yangia kenakan. "Abaikan dia,ayo" Lalu Naruto menyeret Yui untuk memasuki rumah.

"Aku tunggu di sini saja,saat kau sudah puas bertemu dengan orang tuamu,kau baru boleh memanggilku" Pesan Yui saat ia dan Naruto sudah sampai di depan pintu utama. "Baiklah".

YUKIO POV

Hah,rasanya aku sangat mengenal tempat ini,tempat yang sangat tak asing,aku merasa nyaman di sini,kenapa ya?,huh,eh,sudah sampai pintu ya?. "Aku tunggu di sini saja,saat kau sudah puas bertemu dengan orang tuamu,kau baru boleh memanggilku" Pesan ku saat aku dan Naruto sudah sampai di depan pintu utama. "Baiklah" Jawabnya lalu membuka pintu dan memasuki rumah,aku tak tau apa saja yang ia lakukan di dalam sana,mungkin bernostalgia,menceritakan semua pengalamannya,dan berbagi cerita serta menanyakan wolfwhite pada ayah atau ibunya mungkin,ya,kudengar paman Minato dan bibi Kushina adalah kepalapenjaga dan pemegang kunci suci dari kuil Udara di Utara,meungkin dia tau sesuatu.

Cukup lama,aku menunggu di luar,dan sekarang aku mulai bosan. 'Cklek' "Ayo,masuk,aku sudah bilang pada kaa-san dan tou-san bahwa aku membawa teman" Kata Naruto sambil menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu. "Oh,oke,sebentar,aku mau lepas sepatu dulu" Kataku. "Baiklah,aku ada di dapur,masuk saja,tou-san sedang membaca koran di ruang tamu,jangan sungkan ya" Lalu kulihat Naruto masuk ke dalam rumahnya. 'selesai,sekarang aku tinggal masuk...huh oke,aku hanya tinggal masuk,dan menyapa paman Minato,dan duduk mengobrol,aku pasti bisa' Batinku mantap,tapi entah kenapa,setiap mengingat nama paman Minato dan bibi Kushina,ada kerinduan di hatiku,seakan aku sudah mengenal mereka lama. Kucoba enyahkan pikiran meanstreame ku itu dan melangkah untu menekan bel. 'Ting tong' suara bel yang sama berdenting sebanyak tiga kali. "Masuk" Lalu aku mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku menyuruhku masuk. "Permisi" Aku terus berjalan dan benar,akumenemukan seorang laki-laki dengan rambut kuning secerah rambut Naruto,dia sedang membaca koran jadi aku tak tau wajahnya. "Maaf paman,boleh aku duduk di sini" Kataku permisi. 'srek' paman Minato menurunkan korannya dan memandangku.

Kaget. Adalah reaksi yang aku tangkap dari mata secerah langit musim panas itu,kenapa? Aku juga tak tau. "Paman,apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" Kataku membuat koran yang di pegang paman Minato terjatuh. "Ah...tidak maaf,aku agak terkejut,Naruto tak bilang kalau temannya akan datang secepat ini" Katanya sambil tertawa,aku ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Kami berbincang-bincang tentang berbagai hal,mulai dari sekolah,kehidupan,masa lalu,dan teman-teman kami. Mungkin jika aku masih memiliki keluarga kini,aku akan sebahagia ini mungkin.

YUKIO END POV

"Jadi bagaimana dengan teman-teman kalian?" Tanya Minato pada Yui. "Um...ya,mereka sangat baik,um...paman apa Naruto dan Sasuke itu..." Kataku terhenti,ragu untuk melanjutkan. "Ya,mereka sudah kami tunangkan,terlalu awalya? Hahaha,kami sudah merencanakannya sejak mereka dalam kandungan,sebenarnya bukan Naruto yang akan kami jodohkan dengan Sasuke,tapi karena suatu hal,kami menjodohkannya dengan Naruto,dan berjalan lancar,syukurlah" Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Wah,sudah datang ya? Cepat sekali,ini di minum,maaf lama menunggu" Kata Kushina yang ikut duduk setelah menaruh beberapa cemilan dan teh hangat. "Terimakasih bibi maaf merepotkan" Yui tersenyum lebar kearah Kushina. Tubuh Kushina tersentak kaget,seketika tangan Minato langsung memegang erat tangan Kushina. "Kaa-san tou-san,sudah bertemu Yui,dia temanku yang paling baik" Kata Naruto sambil merangkul Yui. Mereka tersenyum bersama. "Kaa-san,kenapa menangis?". "Tidak-tak apa,ya sudah, Yui-chan untuk sementara,menginaplah di sini,Naru antar dia kekamarmu,oke?" Lalu Naruto dengan semangat membawa Yui untuk menuju ke kamarnya.

KUSHINA POV

Setelah Naruto pergi,aku menoleh ke arah Minato yang masih setia menggenggam tanganku. "Minato,apa dia?" Tanyaku. "Ya,aku juga berpikir demikian,tapi mana mungkin Kushina, Tsukuyomi no Mikoto sudah membawanya saat itu,dia tak mungkin kembali,karena seorang roh harus selalu ada di samping tuannya,Ssh...tenangkan dirimu" Minato memelukku. "Tapi ...hik,aku merindukannya Minato,hik,sudah...sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya" Aku menangis sesukaku,menuangkan segala rasa yang kurasakan pada belahan jiwaku,memberitaunya bahwa aku sangat sayang padanya,pada anak pertamaku,memang mereka kembar,dan aku sangat menyayangi mereka.

Hanya satu kesalahanku melepasnya untuk kepentinganku,dan sekarang dia melupakanku juga karena kesalahanku. "Minato..." Panggilku. "Apa?". "Apa mungkin dia akan mengingat kita suatu saat nanti?" Tanyaku. "Mungkin,suatu saat nanti,tapi Kushina,untuk saat ini jangan beritau siapapun,akan sangat berbahaya jika musuh tau kita mempunyai dua anak kembar,kita jaga dia secara diam-diam saja" Kata Minato seraya mencium keningku,aku hanya mengangguk.

KUSHINA END POV

Sementara itu di dalam,kamar Naruto dan Yui sudah terlelap,sebenarnya hanya Naruto karena Yui masih terjaga. 'Bagaimana?kau tampak frustasi?' Sebuah suara memasuki pikiran Yui. 'Ah,Tsukuyomi-san,ada apa?' Sahut Yui lewat telepati. 'Kemarilah,aku ingin bicara' Lalu Yui duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya,dan dia menyatukan tangannya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya menyatu membentuk bulat,ia menutup matanya dan mulai berkonsentrasi.

Tak lama kemudian,Yui sampai di sebuah tempat,tempat yang sangat indah,dia berada di kamar Tsukuyomi di Takamanogara. "Kenapa Tsukuyomi-san?" Tanya Yui saat ia melihat seorang gadis dengan Kimono biru dan obi tembus(obi yang diikat di depan) bewarna putih sedang duduk memandang bulan. "Hei,lama tak bertemu,begini,aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu,". "Katakan saja". "Kau sudah menemukan keluargamu,lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Tsukuyomi pada Yui. "Um...entahlah,aku menurut saja,aku yakin rencana onee-sama pasti hebat" Kata Yui dengan nada yang meyakinkan. "Oke kalau begitu,begini jika rencanaku kau harus membantu mereka menemukan malaikat dan pelindungnya bagaimana?" Pertanyaan ini membuat Yui bingung, "Jika memang itu adalah rencananya,maka ya,aku siap membantu mereka,tapi bagaimana caranya?" Yui menatap Tsukuyomi. "Begini,besok nee-sama ingin berbicara denganmu,". "Bagaimana caranya?" Yui menyela perkataan Tsukuyomi. "Besok,ikutlah pergi ke kuil api utama milik klan Uzumaki,di sana nee-sama akan berbicara denganmu" Yui memagut-magut. "Baiklah". "Yasudah kau kembali sana,aku mau tidur dulu,jaa-ne" Yui melanbaikan Tangan dan segera berbalik untuk pulang tapi saat ia ingin pulang suara Tsukuyomi menghentikannya. "Tunggu,aku punya satu lagi,apapun yang di katakan oleh nee-sama,aku sudah merestuinya,jadi tinggal terserah kau setuju atau tidak". "Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu" Lalu Yui menghilang.

"Ohayou,Naru,sudah bangun?" Sapa Yui saat melihat Naruto terduduk di atas ranjangnya. "Um ya,kau bangun cepat sekali,Hoam" Naruto menguap.

"Naru...Yui,ayo turun,kita sarapan" Teriakan Kushina membahana di rumah itu. "Hai" Jawab keduanya bersamaan

Setelah Naruto mandi dan Yui berganti baju, mereka segera turun dan ikut makan bersama Minato dan Kushina.

"Um...Yui,begini,kami ada ritual yang harus di lakukan di kuil utama di Uzusiogakure,kamu ingin ikut?" Tanya Kushina. Yui menoleh kearah Naruto . "Sudah ikut saja,kau belum pernah melihat kuil kan?" Naruto memberi saran. "Baiklah jika aku tak mengganggu" Kushina tersenyum cerah. "Baiklah,kita akan berangkat sejam lagi" Dan pagi itu mereka menyelesaikan sarapan dengan percakapan kecil layaknya keluarga yang bahagia.

...

"Nah,kita sampai,selamat datang di kuil api utama" Kushina dengan bangga memperlihatkan kuil itu pada Yui,Yui memandang takjub. "Indah,sangat indah" Kagum Yui. "Oke,kami ingin berdoa,kau bermain dengan Naru...". "Tolong,boleh aku juga ikut berdoa". "Kau juga ingin berdoa,boleh saja,silahkan" Lalu Kushina, Minato, dan Yui masuk ke dalam kuil.

Setelah sampai didalam, Yui langsung mengambil duduk bersila,dan menyatukan ujung jarinya, lalu dia menutup matanya.

'Ah,kau datang, selamat datang di kuil ku, indah kan?' Kata sebuah suara yang berasal wanita didepan Yui, wanita dengan kimono ala dewi jepang dan membawa pedang di tangan kanannya serta tameng di tangan kirinya. 'Amaterasu-sama, aku dengar dari Tsukuyomi no Mikoto bahwa anda ingin berbicara dengan saya' Yui berusaha sopan. 'Ya, kurasa adikku berkata padamu inti dari pembicaraan kita' Yui menggeleng. Amaterasu O Mi Kami menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Dasar, oke aku akan menjelaskan dengan sesederhana mungkin, jadi begini, sepuluh bulan dari sekarang Thanatos akan bangkit,dan kita sudah kehabisan waktu, kuminta kau mendampingi mereka'. 'Maksudnya?'. 'Begini,waktu kita tinggal sedikit,dan kita belum menemukan tiga malaikat lainnya,kau harus membantu mereka menemukan malaikat mereka dengan cepat' Yui syok. 'Tapi,bagaimana aku memberitau itu pada mereka? Mereka tidak akan percaya padaku' Amaterasu tersenyum manis. 'Begini,akan kubantu,usahakan ini mereka makan,aku akan memberitau mereka lewat mimpi' Amaterasu memeberikan sebuah mutiara bewarna merah darah pada Yui. 'Akan kuusahakan'. 'Bailah jika begitu aku pamit,Takamanogara akan panik jika aku tidur terlalu lama' Setelah itu gelap.

Yui membuka matanya,dan menemukan Kushina,Minato, dan Naruto mengerubunginya. "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yui heran. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?,kami sudah mengguncang-guncang tubuhmu berkali-kali,tapi kau tetap tak sadar,apa ada masalah" Naruto menyerang Yui dengan berbagai pertanyaan. "Tidak,tak apa,sungguh,oya um kapan kita pulang aku lelah". "Ayo,kita pulang sekarang,kurasa kau butuh istirahat" Kushina mengelus kepala Yui. "Terimakasih bibi...". "Aa...panggil aku kaa-san dan Minato tou-san,oke?" Yui terlihat ragu,tapi akhirnya dia mengiyakan permintaa Kushina itu.

...

"Hah...aku rindu dengan mansion ini" Kata Naruto setelah mereka kembali ke mansion. "Dobe,kau baru berpisah dari mansion ini beberapa hari saja" Kata Sasuke sambil memeluk pinggang Naruto. "Jauhi majikanku ayam" Kurama segera memisahkan Sasuke dengan Naruto. "Cih...menganggu" Gerutu Sasuke. "Oya,aku bawa sesuatu yang kubeli dari kuil waktu itu,bagaimana?kalian mau mencobanya,enak lho" Yui menawarkan biskuit berbentuk hati kepada mereka. "Um...kurasa aku ingin mencoba satu" Lalu Sakura menjadi pendahulu bagi yang lainnya.

"Enak" Komantar Gaara, Yui hanya tersenyum. "Oya,Pr musim panas kalian sudah selesai?" Satu pertanyaan dari Itachi membuat Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasuke bungkam. " Gawat...aku lupa mengerjakan" Teriak Naruto yang langsung berlari ke dalam kamar diikuti oleh Gaara dan Sasuke yang mengambil langkah cepat ke kamar mereka.

"Dasar,anak-anak" Kyuubi geleng-geleng kepala. "Tapi Ku-chan,memang kau sudah mengerjakan Pr musim panasmu?" Sakura bertanya dengan polos. "Sudah,aku kan anak rajin". "Bagaimana dengan yang di berikan Kakashi-sensei?" Kurama membesarkan matanya. "Gawat aku lupa bagian itu" Dan Kurama segera menghilang ke kamar.

...

"Itachi-nii,mereka belum selesai ya?" Tanya Yui yang sedang menikmati vanila milkshake yang Sakura buatkan. "Um...entah,feelingku sih mereka akan lama dan begadang semalaman" Ucap Itachi santai. 'Orang ini gila' Pikir Kurama. "Aku bisa mengetahui pikiranmu Ku" Bisik Itachi ke Kurama yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Menjauhlah dariku Keriput,aku tak ingin terkena rabies" Lalu Kurama berdiri dan melangkah pergi. "Ku mau kemana?" Kurama berhenti sejenak, "Tidur aku lelah" Dan tanpa menoleh dia menjawab lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda. Yui menyeringai. "Semoga mimpi indah", Sakura ikut berdiri, "Aku juga mau tidur,kurasa perjalanan dari rumah sampai ke mansion sangat jauh dan melelahkan,Oyasumi" Lalu Sakura menuju ke kamarnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita juga tidur sekarang? Lagi pula juga sudah malam" Dan akhirnya mereka semua pergi kekamarnya dan bersiap tidur.

...

Yui tak bisa menutup matanya,ia masih merenungkan perkataan Amaterasu di kuil tadi, 'jika Amaterasu O Mi Kami bilang aku harus membantu mereka menemukan para pelindung mereka,maka aku harus mengetahui dari mana merekaberasal,dan kurasa aku harus membawa mereka ke Under of the sea,karena hanya di sanalah aku dapat jawaban dari semua pertanyaanku,ya aku harus kesana,hah sebaiknya aku tidur' Yui menutup matanya,sedetik kemudian dia membukanya lagi. "Virgo" Kata Yui pelan, tak lama kemudian di sampingnya muncul gadis cantik dengan pakaian glamor yang terkesan simpel,rambut pirangnya di biarkan tergerai dengan hiaran mahkota mawar terpasang apik di kepalanya. "Kenapa?" Suara yang bening nan merdu menyambut gendang telinga Yui. "Apa aku ini layak di sebut sepagai seorang Akoya?". "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Kau adalah Akoya paling baik,kau taukan Akoya adalah shikigami milik dewa,dan Tsukuyomi-sama sangat menyayangimu,jadi sayang,jangan berpikir begitu oke?" Yui mengangguk. "Tapi aku selalu merasa tak mampu memikul beban berat Akoya" Ucap Yui lirih,hampir seperti bisikan, "Sudah sekarang kau tidur,dan mimpi indahlah" Seiring dengan kelopak bunga mawar yang berjatuhan Yui semakin terjatuh dalam dunia fantasy yang disebut mimpi. "Selama kau masih memiliki kami para Farent, kau tak akan sendirian,kami siap untuk membantumu kapanpun" Dan Virgopun menghilang di balik kelopak mawar yang berjatuhan.

...

"Hoam...pagi semua" Naruto menyapa teman-temannya. "Ohayou,bagaimana tidurnya?" Tanya Kurama. "Aku mimpi aneh,dan dalam mimpiku itu aku bertemu dengan Amaterasu O Mi Kami,bukankah itu aneh?". "kenapa kita bisa bermimpi sama dobe? Wah kita jodoh" Sasuke menggoda Naruto. "Teme jangan menggodaku di pagi hari" Gerutu Naruto. "Memang hanya kalian, Aku, Gaara, dan Sakurapun mengalami hal yang sama" Kata Itachi. "Aneh,bagaimana kita bisa bermimpi yang sama di saat yang sama pula" Gaara mengerutkan dahi. "Dan di mimpiku, dewi Amaterasu berbicara kalau seorang Akoya milik sang bulan akan membantu kita,nah ertanyaanku hanya satu, Akoya itu apa?" Pertanyaan dan pernyataan Sakura membuat mereka berpikir. "Yui,apa kau tau sesuatu?" Yui tersentak. "Um...maaf...aku tak tau apa-apa" Yui menundukkan kepala.

"Ini sebuah teka-teki yang aneh,atau mungkin..." Ucapan Itachi berhenti.

"Mungkin?" Sakura membeo.

BeRsAmBuNg...

Author Note...

Wuah,nyelesaiin chap duanya lama banget yak? Aduh ceritanya bagus gak ya? Ancur sih...hehehe,di sini mulailahmereka bertualang,pembukaannya kepanjangan ya? Ceritanya bertele-tele,hehehe,tapi semoga reader terhibur dengan cerita ini #pundung. Yosh,sudah sekian dari catcat,mohon maaf jika ada typo dan mohon Review dan like nya,terimakasih.


	3. Chapter 3 : ramalan tentang masa depan

Protect chapter 3 : Ramalan tentang masa depan

Author : Catcat45

Pair : OC –SLIGH sasufem!naru- (sligh bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)

Length : chaptered

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : banyak typo, gak mutu, abal-abal, dan hanya kayalan semata, no yaoi, ada beberapa OC buatan author, bukan cerita sebenarnya, hanya untuk hiburan.

Huh...uda chap tiga nih...gugup,bisa gak ya sampe tamat? Entahlah, langsung baca aja ya...

Catcat45catcat45catcat45

Dewi Amaterasu memutuskan untuk membantu mereka mencari para pelindung mereka dengan perantaraan Akoya milik adiknya, tapi mereka belum juga mengerti akan hal itu, sang dewi sudah berusaha untuk mengarahkan pikiran mereka ke sebuah kesimpulan, bahwa 'Yukio Muiichi adalah akoya dalam mimpi mereka', bagaimana mereka akan mengerti? Sang dewi harus segera bertindak.

Chapter 3

"Mungkin apa?" Beo Sakura. "Mungkin Dewi Amaterasu ingin kita menemukan sang Akoya" Semua terdiam. "Mana mungkin di mimpiku dia bilang Akoya sang bulan" Bantah Gaara.

"Akoya. Um...tunggu sebentar,mungkin buku itu bisa membantu" Lalu Sakura berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, tak berapa lama kemudian Sakura kembali membawa buku usang tebal yang sudah tua. "Apa itu?" Yui penasaran. "Ini adalah buku yang aku temukan saat di perpustakaan bawah tanah rumahku,aku sudah membacanya sedikit dan kelihatannya aku menemukan kata-kata akoya di sekitar halaman tujuh ratus dua puluh tiga," Sakura terus membuka lembar demi lembar buku tebalnya. "Ah ketemu, ini dia, Akoya adalah seorang Shikigami milik Kami-sama yang sangat hebat, sejauh ini Akoya milik Kami-sama yang paling hebat adalah Juubi atau Monsuta Hachime,dia adalah Akoya milik Amaterasu O Mi Kami. Karena mannanya yang besar hanya satu dari sekian banyak Akoya yang dapat melukainya, dia adalah Seirei no Kami, Akoya milik Tsukuyomi no Mikoto, dan itu membuatnya menyandang predikat sebagai Akoya terkuat kedua setelah Juubi" Sakura mengakhiri penjelasannya. "Tapi itu tak menjawab pertanyaan kita" Sanggah Itachi. "Sebentar,ini sudah ketemu, Seirei no Kami adalah seorang roh yang memiliki manna yang hampir sama dengan Monsuta Hachime milik Amaterasu, Seirei no Kami adalah Akoya milik Tsukuyomi," Sakura berhenti dan menolehkan kepala ke Yui,lalu melanjutkan membaca. "Dulunya dia adalah manusia biasa yang diangkat menjadi roh oleh Tsukuyomi no Mikoto. Jadi bisa kau jelaskan" Tanya Sakura ketus. Yui berdiri dan mundur selangkah. "Ma-maaf,aku belum siap" Lalu dia menghilang.

YUKIO POV

'Hah kenapa semakin rumit?' Batinku, sekarang aku sedang berda di atas Konoha Tower, melihat Konoha dari atas membuat hatiku sedikit lebih tenang,"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Aku mendengar suara di belakangku, aku tau itu Sabku Gaara, aku kenal suaranya. "Gaara, apa maumu?" Aku menjawab dengan ketus. "Tak pa, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau kabur tadi?" Katanya membuatku menutup mataku. "Aku belum siap, hanya itu" Aku membua mataku lagi dan menatapnya yang kini duuk di sebelahku. "Memang apa yang kau belum siap? Kau sudah menceritakannya pada kami, apanya yang belum siap?" Aku menunduk. "Aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan, Dewi Amaterasu menyuruhku menemani kalian mencari pelindung kalian, dan aku tak tau harus berbuat apa, aku butuh waktu, tapi kalian menemukanku dalam waktu sedekat ini, aku belum siap" Kurasakan tangan Gaara merangkulku dan menghapus air mataku. "Tenang kau tinggal menjelaskannya pada teman-teman, mereka akan mengerti" Aku mengangguk. "Nah sekarang kau, kenapa?" Tanya Gaara saat aku berbalik dan memeluknya. "Terimakasih" Kataku lirih, dia hanya tersenyum dan membelai lembut rambut pendek sebahuku, suasana tenang untuk sejenak, tapi tiba-tiba aku merasakan tanda keberadaan seorang Hibrid, tapi di mana? Hah Jangan-jangan.

YUKIO POV END

"Awas" 'boom' ledakan besar tercipta sesaat setela Yui menubruk Gaara kebelakang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Mata Gaara Terbelalak saat asap mulai menipis. Di balik asap itu sudah menanti seekor (?) mahluk yang berbentuk aneh dengan sayap hitam yang berada di punggungnya. "Apa mereka?". "Hibrid, mereka adalah hibrid, mereka memakan elemen dan menjadikan orang yang mereka makan menjadi hibrid" Jelas Yui. "Gaara, pergi mereka berbahaya". "Bagaimana denganmu?" Gaara mencemaskan Yui. "Teang aku roh, mereka tak bisa menghisap elemenku dan mengubahku" Yui tersenyum yakin pada Gaara. "Baiklah, aku akan menuggumu di sana, jika kau tidak kembali dalam waktu 10 menit, aku akan membawa teman-teman ke sini untuk menolongmu". "Baiklah, pergi, cepat, Gemini akan mengantarmu" Kalung di leher Yui bercahaya dan lambang gemini tercipta di sampingnya, dari atas lambang itu mulai berjatuhan bulu lembut bewarna putih dan saat bulu-bulu itu sudah mulai menhilang, sepasang anak kembar yang memiliki sayap ada di depan mereka. "Kenapa?" Kata Gei. "Kami sudah lama tak kesini, hei tampan mau terbang bersamaku?" Miu menggoda Gaara yang menatapnya datar. "Hei, jangan bercanda, kita sedang dalam bahaya, baa dia ke mansion dengan selamat" Perintah Yui gemini mengangguk dan segera mengubah dirinya menjadi sepasang sayap yang langsung terpasang di punggung Gaara. "Cepatlah kembali" Yui tersenyum lalu memunggungi Gaara. Perlahan Gaara terbang menjauh menuju mansion.

Catcat45catacat45catcat45

"Gaara, kau sudah kembali, hei kau dapat sayap dari mana? Bukankah kau belum dapat pelindung?" Itachi menghujani Gaara yang baru kembali dengan pertanyaan yang rumit. "Um, bukan ini pelindung punya Yui, dia mengirimnya untuk menemaniku" Setelah Gaara melangkah memasuki rumah, sayap gemini menghilang.

"Jadi begitu, tapi kenapa kau meninggalkannya? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengannya" Naruto kalang kabut memikirkan nasib Yui nanti. "Tenang, aku tak apa" Sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka, otomatis mereka langsung menengok ke arah pintu, di sana Yui berdiri dengan menopang tubuhnya menggunakan sebelah tangan ang bersandar ke pintu, dia mulai berjalan tertatih ke arah kursi ruang tamu yang kosong. "Yui, kau, apa yang terjadi?" Kurama kawatir, bagaimana juga dia adalah kakaknya, tanpa langsung. "Kurasa kita harus segera bertindak, anak buah Orochimaru sudah mengetahui kalau kalian adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untuk menyegel Thanatos" Kata Yui terenggah. "Tapi sekarang yang terpenting adalah kau, keadaanmu terlihat buruk, kau harus istirahat" Naruto berusaha mengajak Yui menuju kamarnya. "Tidak, kita harus segera bertindak, katakan padaku saja, darimana kalian berasal" Kata Yui seakan mendesak. "Memang kenapa?" Gaara mulai curiga. "Takpa, aku hanya ingin membantu kalian menemukan pelindung kalian" Kata Yui, tiba-tiba Gaara berdiri dan menodongkan pedang yang terbuat dari pasir, entah darimana ia mendapatkan pasir itu. "Apa maksudmu? Aku Yui". "Katakan dimana dia? Dimana kau sembunyikan Yui?" Gaara makin inten. "Gaara, kau ini kenapa?" Naruto ikut membela Yui. "Naru, dia buka Yukio Muiichi, dia adalah hibrid, dia menyamar menjadi Yui" Lalu Gaara melempar pedangnya dan tepat mengnai jantung Yui. "Beritau dimana dia, atau kau akan lenyap". "Ba-baiklah, di-dia ada di Ko-konoha tower, Kabuto sedang melawannya, dan akan membunuhnya, kalian ti-tidak akan punya waktu untu menyelamatkannya,". "Cukup, pergilah ke kehampaan" Lalu Gaara mencabut pedangnya dan Yui tersedot masuk ke dalam pedang itu. Terdengar jeritan pilu yang berlangsung selama beberapa detik. "Jadi bagaimana? Mungkin Yui sudah..." Naruto tidak meneruskan kalimatnya. "Jangan percaya dia, dia pembohong" Suara cempreng khas Yui mengisi gendang telinga mereka. "Yui..." Naruto segera memeluk Yui. "Kukira kau...hueee". "Cup-cup-cup, aku sudah kesini, jadi tenang lah". "Yui, kenapa lama?". "Ya, mereka sulit di kalahkan, tapi tenang aku tak apa". "Jadi, bagaimana?". "Hah, aku tau cepat atau lambat kalian pasti menanyakan itu, begini, untuk mencari pelindung kalian, kita harus pergi ke sebuah tempat," Yui memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. "Tempat yang akan kita datangi bernama, Pulau harapan seribu impian, atau yang biasa disebut orang sebagai Riumanogara". "Ha? Tapi bukannya di tempat itu berbahaya?" Sakura berkomentar. "Ya, tapi jika kita bisa melaluinya akan terasa mudah, kita tak butuh senjata, yang kita butuhkan adalah kerjasama dan kekompakan, Riumanogara terletak di selatan Konoha, disana ada Pantai Kuroi, pantai yang ditinggalkan oleh penduduknya karena kebakaran hebat yang disebabkan Youkai, besok, kita akan kesana, maka sekarang tidur, kita berangkat jam lima pagi, oke?". "Ha? Secepat itu? Kita tak dapat toleransi?" Naruto protes. "Ya, aku belum ngantuk" Sakura mendukung. "asar keras kepala. Virgo" Mengerti kenapa di panggil virgo segera menebar ribuan kelopak bungan tanpa menampakkan wujudnya. "Cantik" Komentar Sakura. "Hoam, Otouto kau mengantuk?" Tanya Itachi. "Ya". "Ini ilusi, sial" ' bruk' kemudian mereka berjatuhan satu per satu. "Semoga mimpi indah" Ucap Yui sambil mengecup kening Gaara.

"Ayo, bangun, kalian mau tidur sampai jam berapa?" Teriak Yui yang langsung membangunkan seisi mansion. "Ah... aku mau tidur" Yui berkacak pinggang. "Kemarin kalian bersikeras untuk tetap terjaga, kenapa sekarang tidak?" Naruto bangun, " Memang kita mau kemana?" Tanyanya. "Kita akan ke Riumanogara" Mendengar kata itu mereka langsung mendongak menatap Yui. "Kita jadi kesana?" Itachi berkata kaget. "Ya, dan perjalanan ke sana akan seru sekali, jadi bangun dan pergi mandi SEKARANG JUGA" Akhirnya Yui berteriak, dan mereka langsung pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Kita naik mobil ke sana?" Tanya Sasuke. "Tidak, kita akan lewat bawah" Kata Yui sambil menunjuk air di bawah mereka. "Bagaimana caranya?". "Ya tinggal masuk saja, sebentar tunggu di sini" 'byur' Yui masuk ke air, beberapa detik setelah Yui masuk, mereka melihat pancaran cahaya redup bewarna biru yang hanya berlangsung sekelebat saja. "Kau lihat itu?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto, Naruto hanya mengangguk. "Maaf lama, ini, aku sudah ambil, makan langsung turun ya" Lalu Yui menyelam lagi setelah memberikan keong emas pada mereka. 'byur' perlahan satu per satu daru mereka masuk ke dalam air.

"Wou, jadi ini wujud aslimu?" Kurama berkomentar melihat wujud duyung Yui, dia tampak mempesona di wujud duyungnya, pakaiannya berubah menjadi atasan bikin bewarna biru laut dan di kepalanya ada mahkota yang terbuat daru es, di kedua tangannya terselip sebuah kain kaca yang melingkar kebelakang punggungnya, ekornya bewarna biru muda dengan ukiran rumit yang indah. "Kau tampak mempesona" Sakura takjub. "Terimakasih". "Kau cantik" Dua kata sembilan huruf dengan satu spasi itu membuat Yui tertegun, belum pernah ada orang yang mengataina cantik, Yui berbalik dan tersenyum. "Kau yang pertama". "Jadi Yui, kita akan ke arah mana?". "Oke Itachi-nii dan Teman-temanku, kita akan ke sana" Tunjuk Yui ke bawah. "Tapi Yui, disana tampak, gelap". "Kalian takkan merasa gelap" Lalu Yui mengibaskan ekornya dan mulai berenang ke bawah. "Oya, aku sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini, um... kenapa ada laut di bawah rumahmu?" Tanya Naruto polos. "rumah itu hanya ilusi,", "Oke teman-teman, kita sudah sampai". "Apa maksudmu?" Gaara bertanya seakan ia tak melihat apapun. "Hehe, welcome to Nini Melda House Fairy" Kata Yui sambil mengibaskan tangannya dan rumput laut yang menutupi didepan mereka menyingkir dan memerlihatkan sebuah rumah yang megah dengan lorong yang panjang serta penjaga yang berjaga di setiap lorong. "Wow... keren, tampat apa ini" Kata Kurama dengan padangan takjub. "Nini Melda tinggal di sini, dia adalah penyihir terhebat dari Oceana, kita ke sini untuk mengetahui petunjuk tentang keberadaan pelindung kalian, tapi kalian harus ingat, Nini adalah orang yang tak suka orang yang kaku" Mereka melirik Gaara dan Sasuke. "Aku akan berusaha rilex" Ujar Gaara. "Ayo masuk" Lalu mereka mengikuti Yui masuk.

"Nini, aku ingin datang meramal". "Ah, selamat datang Yuji... apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Suara yang terlihat menyenangkan menyambut mereka diiringi dengan keluarnya seorang wanita yang terlihat masih muda. "Nini, Amaterasu memintaku membantu mereka menemukan pelindung mereka, tapi aku tak tau harus mulai dari mana, aku memutuskan untuk memulai dari sini" Jelas Yui. "Sou ka? Kalau begitu masuklah, tunggulah sebentar" Nini Melda mengayunkan ekornya yang bewarna pink menjauhi mereka. "Ayo masuk, kalian akan di ramal" Mereka segera memasuki ruangan yang sangat indah, ruangan itu bewarna pink dan beberapa hiasan serta tanaman khas laut.

"Baiklah, duduk dan aku mulai dari tanah" Kata Nini setelah melihat bola kristalnya. Sakura dan Gaara maju. "Wow, dua orang, baiklah, Kumulai dari kau saja ya, mana berikan tanganmu" Ucap Nini Melda menunjuk Sakura, Sakura memberikan tangannya. "Hum, biar kulihat, oh, menarik, oke begini pelindungmu bernama Tyos, dia memiliki wujud seekor siput, wujud aslinya bernama Kira, kekuatannya penyembuhan dan perlindungan, dia berada di Kyosuku negri dengan kerajaan yang raja dan ratunya menguasai kemampuan Tumbuhan," Seketika Nini Melda berhenti membaca, "Dan masalah asmara, kau akan menemukan sesuatu di sana" Lalu tersenyum misterius. "Baiklah sekarang kau," Gaara memberikan tangannya. "Um... oke, pelindungmu adalah Sichibi, dia adalah seekor rakun dengan satu ekor, dia mengendalikan pasir, Sichibi adalah seorang pemuda dengan nama Neji, dia hebat, tapi genit, hati-hatilah dengannya, oya sichibi berada di daerah yang bernama Sunagakure, itu adalah daerah yang berbahaya, banyak roh jahat yang bersarang di sana, jadi berhati-hatilah," Nini melda tersenyum. "Baiklah sekarang api?" Sasuke dan Itachi duduk di depan menggantikan Gaara dan Sakura. "Baiklah siapa nama kalian tampan?" Sasuke melirik Itachi, "Namaku Uchiha Itachi, dan ini adikku Uchiha Sasuke" Kata Itachi singkat. "Uchiha ya? Takdir kalian satu, langsung aku ramal saja ya. Untuk Sasuke, Kakashi seekor phoenix dengan api putih yang hanya bisa membakar orang yang mempunyai dosa saja, orang yang salah, dan berniat licik, wujud aslinya adalah seorang pria berambut putih, dan Itachi phoenixmu merupakan adik dari Kakashi, dia adalah Karin, phoenix yang memiliki api hitam, yang akan membunuh siapa saja yang dianggap tuannya musuh tanpa ampun bulunya dapat mengobati berbagai peyakit mereka adalah phoenix liar yang hanya bisa kalian dapaykan di gunung myoubokuza, tapi, mereka sangat kuat butuh perjuangan ekstra untuk melawan mereka, maka berhati – hatilah, jangan sampai terbunuh," Nini tersenyum. "Baiklah udara duduklah didekatku" Naruto maju dan duduk menggantikan posisi Sasuke. "Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku nak?" Naruto berpikir sejenak, lalu foto di ruang keluarga rumahnya terbayang di benaknya. "saat di rumah, aku pernah melihat sebuah album," Dia memberi jeda, "Didalam foto itu ada aku, kaa-san, tou-san, dan seorang anak yang sangat mirip denganku, kami seperti pinang di belah dua, hanya yang membedakan kami adalah warna rambut kami, warna rambut anak itu pirang pucat, aku penasaran, kurasa selain Deidara aku tak punya saudara lain,". "Siapa tau itu Deidara?" Tanya Itachi. "Bukan, Deidara ada di Uzu saat aku berumur lima tahun, anak itu tidak mungkin Deidara" Mereka tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Yui. "Aku tak bisa menjawab ini, kau akan mengetahuinya lewat ini, kuharap kau bisa menggnakannya" Shion tersenyum sambil melirik Yui yang sudah menunduk. Naruto sekarang tampak ragu – ragu. "Um, satu lagi, begini, kenapa semua memanggilmu Nini? Siapa namamu sebenarnya?" Tanya Naruto. "Hahahaha, Nini Melda itu hanyalah sebuah julukan, yang artinya penjaga laut, Namaku Shion, aku adalah orang yang di percaya oleh Tsukuyomi untuk mengasuh Yui, dia sekarang tumbuh bersar" Jawab Nini Melda yang bernama asli shio itu. "Oh... boleh kupanggil Shion-nee?" Shion mengangguk. "Oya, kurasa sudah waktunya kalian untuk pergi, seperti biasa aku punya sesuatu untuk kalian," Shion menjetikkan jarinya 'ctik' dan senampan benda - benda unik pun muncul engambang di sampingnya. "Sakura, sarung tangan ini dapat mengumpulkan cakra di kedua tanganmu sehingga pukulanmu akan sangat mematikan dan dapat menghancurkan apa saja yang ada di dekatmu." Shion memberikan sarung tangan hitam itu kepada Sakura. Shion berjalan menuju Gaara dan mengambil sebuah gelang yang terbuat dari jalinan kehidupan laut "Gaara, Ini, gelang ini akan melindungimu dari apapun yang menyerangmu nanti, dia akan melindungi secara otomatis saat kau dalam bahaya." Shion berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan mengambui sebuah katana. "Ini adalah Izanagi peninggalan seorang teman lamaku, Izanagi ini dapat membantumu mengendalikan petir dan api dalam dirimu, benda ini sangat hebat, jadi rajinlah berlatih menggunakannya." Shion berjalan lagi ke arah Itachi dan mengambil sebuah southgun putih bertuliskan 'Eternal'. "Southgun ini hanya memiliki satu peluru, tapi peluru itu takkan pernah habis meskipun kau gunakan berkali – kali." Dia melanjutkan dan berhenti di Naruto. "Aku suka dengan semangatmu, ini adalah kalung yang akan melindungimu dari semua serangan, sekuat apapun serangan itu, kalung ini akan tetap melindungimu, dia juga akan mengeluarkan cahaya saat kau membutuhkannya." Naruto tersenyum. "Um, Nini, kau tidak memberiku apa – apa?" Tanya Yui saat Shion ingin membelikkan badannya. "Apa lagi yang akan aku berikan padamu?" Tanya Shion dengan suara malas yang dibuat – buat. "Hehehe, um... aku ingin itu" Kata Yui girang saat Shion mengeluarkan sebuah bola kaca yang berbentuk mirip seperti bohlam lampu hanya lebih besar dan di dalamnya ada 4 kristal dengan panjang yang berbeda menempel pada bagian atas bola tersebut (yang bagian besinya itu loh). "Hah... ya sudah, kurasa kau sudah bisa menggunakan bola ini dengan baik," Shion memberi jeda, "Tapi ingat, jika bola itu jatuh ke tangan yang salah, akan menjadi bencana". "Hai, akan selalu ku ingat" Shion tersneyum. "Aku akan mengantar kalian pulang". "Haaa? Pulang?" Semua tercengang. "Kita tidak mencarinya sekarang?" Tanya Sakura. "Haha, kalian harus masuk sekolah besok, jadi beristirahatlah" Lalu semuanya gelap.

Catcat45catcat45

'kring...kring...kring'. "Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang kalian bisa pergi untuk beristirahat" Kata terakhir Kurenai-senpai sebelum berjalan keluar kelas.

"Hah... aku selalu tak suka dengan pelajaran IPS, menyusahkan" Gerutu Naruto. "Naru... Kau harus banyak belajar, dari semua nilai emasmu, hanya nilai IPS mulah yang hancur, ayolah Naru, semangat" Sakura berusaha menghibur temannya agar bersemangat. "Ne, Gaara, aku ingin tanya bagaimana aku menggunakan kalung ini?" Naruto menunjukkan kalung kristal yang diberikan Shion padanya, "entahlah" dan tak lama kemudian ber tanda pelajaran terakhir berbunyi.

'kring...kring...kring' dan Kurenai-senpai kembali memasuki kelas.

"Akatsuki adalah akhir dari zaman kerajaan, mereka dikenal sebagai organisasi kriminal yang menentang kaisar pada waktu itu, saat itu Akatsuki menimbulkan kegemparan di ibu kota jepang, mereka membunuh setiap petinggi negara yang melakukan tindakan kotor yang merugikan rakyat, saat zaman itu mereka adalah penjahat paling diincar, penjahat yang diambil dari pasukan revolusioner yang dipimpin oleh seorang mantan jendral di kerajaan,Shion, tapi setelah perang Akatsuki melawan kerajaan mereka menghilang, sampai sekarang tidak ada jejak informasi mengenai mereka... di dalam catatan sejarah kerajaan yang baru" Kurenai-sensei membacakan salah satu paragraph yang ada di buku sejarah. "Baik di sini di jelaskan mengenai kejadian 10 tahun yang dimana pembunuhan masih terjadi sejak Akatsuki dibentuk, menurut rumornya anggota Akatsuki telas mati saat pertempuran dengan kerajaan waktu itu, hanya tersisa dua dari mereka yang hidup, satu anak berumur enam tahun dan seorang remaja 17 tahun, tapi mereka juga lenyap setelah kerajaan baru bediriri, cukup, ada yang mau di tanyakan?" Gaara mengangkat tangan. "Siapa nama anggotanya,sensei?" Kurenai-sensei tampak berpikir, "Entah, sensei juga tak mengetahuinya, semua anggota Akatsuki adalah orang-orang yang misterius, apa ada lagi" tidak melihat tangan yang mengcung, Kurenai melanjutkan pelajaran sampai bel berbunyi.

'kring...kring...kring'. "Baik anak-anak, pelajaran kali ini sudah selesai, kalian boleh pulang dan jangan lupa bahwa setelah pulang ini, semua siswa yang terlibat dalam acara ulang tahun sekolah harap segera pergi ke guru pembimbing, selamat siang" Setelah Kurenai keluar kelas, siswa anak kelas X B dengan cepat mengosongkan kelas, hanya tersisa Sakura dan Naruto. "Gaara, kita berkumpul di tempat biasa dulu ya" Mereka berjalan keluar kelas bersama-sama.

"Um... yah seperti yang kalian dengar dari guru kalian bahwa hari ini adalah hari pertama persiapan untuk acara ulang tahun Konoha High, jadi siapa saja yang punya acara?" Tanya Itachi. "Aku ada latihan drama pembukaan dan penutupan" Kata Yui. "Aku ngebend" Naruto mencoba mengingat perannya di perayaan tahun ini. "Kita Osis kan?" Kurama menoleh pada Sasuke selaku ketua osis, Sasuke mengangguk. "Oke, jadi kita pulang secara terpisah, tak usah saling menunggu, baiklah, sebentar lagi latihannya akan dimulai jadi bersemangatlah" Mereka berpisah.

"Guru kurenai, kita akan mengadakan pertunjukan panggung apa?" Tanya Yui. "Um... untuk pembukaan kita menggunakan Helen Keller, dan penutupannya menggunakan Synchronicity, drama musical" Mata Yui berkaca-kaca, "Sugio, siapa pemeran utamanya?" Tanyanya. Kurenai diam sejenak. "Kami sudah sepakat untuk drama Helen Keller kau adalah pemeran utamanya, sedangkan untuk Synchronicity peran utamanya adalah kau dan Neji". "Hah? Apa?" Sanggah Yui cepat. "Neji?" Beonya. "Yup, karena muka kalian hampir mirip dan peran utama sincronicity adalah laki- laki dan perempuan maka kalian adalah yang terbaik. "Apa?" Yui menatap Kurenai tak percaya. "Dengan Neji?"

TO BE CONTINYUE...

Author note

Waa... hiatus lam ya? Aduh pisung UAS nih,sama sekalian cari ide sih sebenarnya, waa... sorry, setelah lama hiatus cat kembali dengan cerita yang tak memuaskan, pasti reader bingung dengan ceritanya ya? Linglung nih, huf... maaf buat ceritanya, mungkin chapter depan author akan berusaha lebih bagus lagi bikin ceritanya, maaf jika mengecewakan, membingungkan dan banyak typo, author Cuma mau minta Riview nya dan likenya, kasih ya reader yang baik, agar cerita bisa lebih mutu.

Sekian dulu author kali ini atas reviewnya terimakasih.


End file.
